tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:TELE9752 lecturer
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Network Operations and Control Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley ---- Emptycool wrote: Hi, I am trying to finish the navigator table for the pages. But I am a little confused with the UP/DOWN button. In the help page, the instruction is "The Up and Down links show how TELE9752 provides hierarchy to topics in the course". Should I set these two buttons to the up and down topics in the same lecture or set them to the up and down lectures? Thanks Emptycool, Of those 2 options "set these two buttons to the up and down topics in the same lecture" makes more sense. Up is meant to point to an umbrella topic that encompasses the current topic, whereas Down points to more detail about the current topic (no Down link when further detail doesn't exist) TELE9752 lecturer 03:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Tim: Are the pages I created correct? Especially for the part of navigation tables which im not quite sure it should be like that or not. Thanks Best Regards AmelieChenQu 7th August 2012 I've edited page Xx43 to show you how the navigation tables should appear, i.e. before any heading so it appears before the TOC, Previous,Next etc should be simple links to pages without naming the subject of the page. The bottom row was also missing a cell. I can't comment on the rest of the content (it would take too long) but I do recommend that you link to external sources that explain topics that your page uses, e.g. 2s complement arithmetic. --TELE9752 lecturer 02:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tim, I am improving my wikia pagaes because of found limitations, and expecting to get your comments. Thanks a lot. Hi, sir: I don't know if my wiki extension is too long, Actually I tried to abstract the ideas but it is still 400+ words. Z5004123 Han Wenbo